


harmonious hearts

by just_a_poet



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_poet/pseuds/just_a_poet
Summary: a collection of amasai drabbles and one shots. each chapter is its own separate thing, meaning that this isnt a linear story or anything like that. sometimes theyre boyfriends, and sometimes they arent.





	harmonious hearts

Rantaro was lounging comfortably on Shuichi’s bed, one arm resting behind his head and a pillow underneath him. Laying across his chest was Shuichi, who was sound asleep. He had one arm wrapped around Rantaro’s stomach, and his other arm clung to his chest. The room was quiet, only the soft sounds of Shuichi’s deep breaths broke the silence. Rantaro could feel every breath Shuichi took, and he relished in each one.

His other hand was combing through Shuichi’s dark hair, gently scratching his scalp as he slept on top of him. Rantaro watched with restless eyes as Shuichi’s locks danced around his rings. He was just so… beautifully captivating. Sure, he wasn’t much. Just a plain young boy, shy and timid as could be. But to Rantaro, he was the world, and his unassuming traits and quiet nature spoke volumes to his weary heart.

Twirling a lock of his hair into a coil, Rantaro let go of it and watched it fall back onto Shuichi’s sleeping face. It held the curled shape Rantaro had made with it, so he quickly combed through it with his fingers and returned it back to its original slant. From this vantage, he couldn’t help but admire Shuichi’s features. He was completely free to do so, after all.

The way his eyes looked when he was relaxed, and the way his soft lips were slightly parted… Even the tiny puddle of drool he made on Rantaro’s sweater was endearing. Everything about Shuichi was just so beautiful. In this moment, Rantaro could admire every single thing he fell in love with about Shuichi, and maybe find something new to love about him. He ran his fingers along Shuichi’s cheeks and whispered the words,

**“I love you.”**

He sighed, relieved he could finally say it out loud.

Just then, Shuichi started to shift on top of him as he began to wake up.

 **“Mm…”** He mumbled, his voice riddled with sleep. He picked his hand off of Rantaro’s chest and brought it to his eye before rubbing it gently. Rantaro waited patiently as Shuichi slowly propped himself up on his forearm, and looked into his eyes.

 **“Did you say something?”** He asked.

 **“Good morning...”** Rantaro replied sheepishly, a soft smile on his face.

 **“Good morning.”** Shuichi repeated, returning his smile before covering his mouth to yawn.

Maybe one day he would have enough courage to finally say it while Shuichi was awake to hear it.


End file.
